Possessive
by qyuwithJJ
Summary: "I'm fearless. Aku tak takut apapun, kecuali kehilangan orang yang kucintai. Kau menyentuh mereka, aku akan membalasnya. Pasti." FF baru dari author baru, disini qyu cuma ngeposting aja Genderswitch! chap 2 up, dozo! Yang suka Sibum, silakan :D semoga suka. Yang mau lanjut silakan review ne, gomawo :D
1. Prolog

Tap..tap..tap

Suara dentuman sepatu itu menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan..

Tap..tap..tap

Hening sejenak..

Kurasakan perih disekujur tubuhku.. Bau anyir ini telah menggantikan oksigen yang ku hirup.. Yaa anyir darah.. warna merah pekat dan hitam kelam ini sudah menjadi pemandangan yang ku lihat berhari-hari.. Berhari-hari? Cih.. Aku seakan buta akan waktu. Bahkan aku tidak tau saat ini malam atau siang..

Tap..tap..tap.. Langkah kaki itu mendentum kembali.. Mendekat..

Tangan halus membelai pipi kiri ku sudah yang penuh sayatan-sayatan tipis, mengeluarkan cairan merah kental.. Nafas hangatnya menerpa pipi kananku.

Haah..haah..haaah.. Nafasnya seakan memburuku..

Sedetik kemudian dia menjilat pipi kananku.. Menghapus perih di pipiku..

Hangaat.. Ya, hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiranku.. Jilatannya terasa hangat dipipiku..

"Kau hanyalah milikku, hanya milikku Choi Siwon," perkataan itu terlontar dengan dengan mudahnya dari bibir plum cherry itu dengan nada yang sedikit mendesah..

Bibirnya menciumi pipiku, rahang bawahku, sampai akhirnya ditempelkannya bibir itu di ceruk leherku.. lumatan-lumatan kecil itu membuatku mengerang.. Bukan kesakitan yang kurasa tapi kenikmatan..

Buugh!

Satu pukulan menghantam ulu hatiku.. Sakit! Saat bersamaan mulutku mengeluarkan erangan dan cairan merah kentaal.. Darah!

Melawan? Jangankan melawan untuk berdiri pun aku tak mampu.. Kedua tanganku diikat rantai yang dipasang menuju dinding-dinding bangunan ini, sedangkan kakiku diikat dengan rantai yang ditanamkan ke bawah gedung.

Kini wanita itu menatapku dengan wajah penuh amarah.. Wanita? Ya dia wanita, kau tidak salah melihat.. Wanita yang begitu cantik dan manis sehingga dapat membutakan matamu.. Wanita yang telah kau jadikan pilihan terakhir untuk hidupmu, bidadari surgamu sekaligus malaikat pencabut nyawamu. Wanita cantik nan polos yang sekarang malahan memainkan pisaunya dengan lihai, pisau yang ia gunakan untuk menyayat-nyayat dagingku.. Ia menorehkan kembali luka dipipiku menambah jumlah sayatan baru.. Anyir.. Bau itu menyeruak keseluruh ruangan..

"Tuhaan tolong hentikan perih ini.. Hentikan sakit ini.. Bila kau ingin mengambilku mengapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku! Tuhaan apa kau senang melihat hambamu ini mati dengan keperihan ini? Oh Tuhaan! Hentikan semua ini.." lirih hatiku hari ini pada Penciptaku.

Aah Tuhan, Dzat yang mulai ku lupakan keberadaannya. Mungkin Dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi domba-dombanya yang tersesat, sehingga tak melihat salah satu dombanya yang ternyata sedang diterkam singa.. Ironis.. Aku seorang penganut agama yang taat yang berubah menjadi liar karena doanya yang tak pernah terkabul.

Aku mulai lupa eksistensi tentang-Nya..


	2. Chapter 1

Mendung.. Semburat abu-abu telah terlukis sejak sang mentari malu-malu mengintip dibalik awan kelamnya. Seorang gadis dengan mini dress berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger nyaman di hidungnya berjalan dengan tenang menelurusi jalan setapak.

Tik..tik.. Hujan pun turun dengan derasnyaa.. Tapi gadis itu tetap berjalan dengan anggun dan tenang di antara tarian hujan. Sejenak gadis itu berhenti dibukanya kacamata hitam yg dari td sudah bertengger dimatanya.. Dihelanya nafas panjang.. Sejenak dia tersenyum, disimpannya kacamata hitamnya di tasnya, dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Hujan makin deras sang gadis pun tetap berjalan. Hingga dua gundukan itu terlihat.. Langkahnya berubah gontai.. Bahunya bergetar, isakan terdengar samar tertutupi suara hujan..

Di dekatinya gundukan tanah merah itu. Langkahnya makin gontai, di depan gundukan itu dia berdiri.. Hujan terus mengguyur badan gadis itu.. Pakaiannya basah kuyup.. Tubuh itu bergetar, isakan yang samar-samar mulai terdengar jelas mengalahkan deru hujan.

Kakinya tidak dapat menopang badannya lagi, lemas itu yang dia rasakan, tanpa terasa kaki yang sudah tidak bisa menopang badan itu terjatuh menbuatnya berlutut di depan kedua makam itu.. Tubuhnya bergetar kencang, tangisnya membuncah.. Jeritan yang keluar dari mulutnya mulai terdengar mengalahkan suara hujan.

Di pegangnya tulisan di nisan itu tangan nya bergetar, bukan karena dingin yang dia rasakan sekarang, tapi semuanya dikarenakan rasa sakit kehilangan orang yang dicintai.. _Kim Jungsoo_, nama itu terpatri dengan rapi di salah satu nisan. Dibelainya dengan sayang nisan tersebut. Tangisnya makin menjadi saat badannya memeluk gundukan tanah yang masih merah.. "Ummaa..ummaaa," bisiknya lirih diantara isakannya.

Diliriknya gundukan sebelahnya, yang sama-sama masih baru, dia menghampiri gundukan itu, _Kim Youngwoon, _nama itu terpatri jelas di batu nisan.

"Umma Appa kenapa kalian tinggalkan aku secepat ini.." bisiknya lirih entah pada siapa.

"Umma dan appa tidak sayang padaku sehingga meninggalkanku secepat ini? Umma, appa jawab akuu!" Tangannya mulai memukul tanah yang sudah becek bercampur air hujan.

Gadis itu tidak memperdulikan lagi bagaimana rupa, dan kondisinya sekarang.. Yang dia tahu hanyalah umma dan appanya sudah pergi.. Hujan masih terus mengeluarkan persediaan airnya.. "Tidakkah umma melihat langit pun menangis kalian tinggalkan.." Dipukul-pukulkannya tangan mungil itu pada dua gundukan tanah itu, dan hujan masih setia menemani gadis itu untuk menangis.

Setelah berjam-jam hujan pun berhenti. Gadis itu masih disana. Di depan kedua makam itu, pakaiannya basah kuyup, kotor terkena tanah yang sudah becek terkena hujan. Kini tidak ada tangisan atau jeritan lagi. Dia hanya menunduk, samar-samar isakan itu masih keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

Grep!

Sebuah tangan menepuk halus pundak gadis itu. Gadis itu bergeming, dia diam seribu kata.

"Agashi, mari kita pulang ini sudah hampir malam. Tidak baik agashi disini lebih lama terlebih agashi kan sudah dari pagi disini," Kim Ryeowook sang pemilik tangan yang memegang bahu gadis itu, mulai membujuk anak kesayangan dari atasannya. Suasana masih hening, mencekam. Tak ada niat dari gadis itu untuk membalas perkataan Ryeowook.

"Ayo agashi, mari kita pulang.. Anda pasti sudah kedinginan dengan baju basah seperti ini," dilampirkannya jas yang dia pakai ke pundak sang majikan dan diangkatnya perlahan bahu gadis itu agar sang gadis bisa berdiri.

Gadis itu memegang tangan Ryeowook yang sedang memegang bahunya. Diliriknya wanita yang dari tadi berusaha mengajaknya bicara tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil aku agashi, panggil aku Bummie, ne?" Tanpa ekspresi dilontarkanya pernyataan itu pada wanita yang kini dipeluknya sambil menangis tersebut.

"Ne arraso, menangislah sepuasnya kalau memang itu memang bisa melepaskan bebanmu," dipeluknya gadis itu dengan sayang. Ya, dia sangat menyayangi majikannya yang masih sangat muda tersebut.

Setelah 4 tahun lamanya Kim Kibum, gadis mungil yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata orang biasa itu meninggalkan negara kelahirannya, Korea, yang akhirnya harus pulang dengan menghadapi kenyataan pahit bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Dia menyelesaikan kuliah di Oxford sebagai doktor muda. Gelar S3 nya diraih di umurnya yang masih belia, 19 tahun. Appanya, Kim Youngwoon seorang pengusaha kaya yang bergerak di berbagai bidang bisnis di Korea. Ummanya, Kim Jungsoo, pemimpin perusahan Park Corp. yang bergerak di bidang furniture. Mereka berdua merupakan pengusaha yg hampir menguasai seluruh sektor bisnis di Korea.

Mobil itu melaju dengan cepat menuju ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Ryeowook memeluk erat gadis mungil tadi sampai akhirnya gadis itu terlelap.

"Kasihan sekali kau Bummie, ditinggal umma dan appa mu disaat kau membutuhkan mereka. Kau selalu bilang ingin memberi kejutan kalau kau bisa lulus lebih cepat dari perkiraan kan.. Tapi malah kau yg diberi kejutan oleh orang tuamu," dikecupnya dahi gadis yang terbaring di pangkuannya itu dan dielusnya rambut hitam gadis tersebut.

Sesampainya di kediaman kim, Ryeowook menuntun gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, dia menyuruh maid untuk menyiapkan kebutuhan dari majikannya.

"Bawa nona kita kekamarnya dan jangan lupa siapkan perlengkapan untuk nona kita membersihkan diri," perintah Ryeowook pada pelayan

"Eonnie, aku mau Eonnie yang memandikan aku.. Aku tidak mau dimandikan oleh orang lain," ujar Kibum dengan nada bicara yang dingin dan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"Ne, arraseo Bummie.." Wookie tersenyum sambil menuntun majikannya menuju kamarnya.

Lelah. Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Kibum. Sekarang dialah sang pewaris tunggal dari kim corp. Ia harus menghandle semua pekerjaan umma dan appanya. Setelah hari penobatannya sebagai doktor, Kibum berangkat ke Korea. Perjalanan selama 9 jam ia tempuh hanya untuk menemukan orang-orang yang dicintainya telah terkubur di dalam tanah. Sekarang yang ia miliki hanyalah Kim Ryeowook alias Wookie seorang dokter yang telah tinggal bersamanya selama 4 tahun di Inggris dan Kim Jongwoon alias Yesung, orang kepercayaan Appanya yang disuruh untuk selalu mengawasinya selama tinggal di Inggris. Mereka hanya tinggal bertiga selama di negara tempatnya menuntut ilmu tersebut sehingga tidaklah aneh kalau Kibum tidak ingin disebut agashi oleh Wookie maupun Yesung. Kibum sudah menganggap mereka adalah keluarga.

"Umma appa bogoshippeo, neomu bogoshippeo," air mata itu kembali mengalir saat Kibum melihat foto yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Disana ia diapit oleh ummanya yang tersenyum dan appanya yg memeluk erat dirinya.

"Tidak ada lagi senyum bak malaikat itu, tidak ada lagi orang yang memelukku dengan sayang seperti itu lagi.. Tidak akan pernah ada lagi.."

Ia pun mulai memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sakit, seakan rasa sakit itu akan hilang.

"Ne, kalau begitu tidak akan ada lagi Kibum yang ceria, tidak ada lagi Kibum yang manja. Sekarang aku harus menghadapi dunia ini sendiri. Umma appa tolong jaga Bummie agar Bummie tidak jatuh pada jalan yang salah," diciumnya foto di dinding itu. Dielusnya wajah dari kedua orang tuanya. Tangis itu hilang bergantikan dengan senyuman tipis dibibir mungilnya.

"Umma, Appa, nan jeongmal bogoshippeoyo.."

TBC

**qyu said : gimana? keren ya ceritanya. jangan salah, ini temen aku yang bikin hahaha. aku cuma bantuin ngedit2 aja.. yap, masih ditunggu reviewnya ne, gomawo yang udah ngereview, ngefave, ngefollow.. support kalian sungguh berarti :D **

**buat reviewnya nanti aku suruh dia aja yang bales ne ^^~ see ya :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Matahari menunjukan semburat jingga kemerahannya di ufuk timur, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat berbeda untuk seorang Kim Kibum. Untuk pertama kalinya dia akan tampil di depan seluruh kolega bisnis sang appa sebagai penerus tunggal kerajaan bisnis Kim Corp.

Di sampirkannya blazer berwarna biru donker itu ke bahunya, di pakainya lip gloss yang tipis di bibir mungilnya.

"Sempurna!" gumamnya.

Kini gadis itu terlihat lebih dewasa tapi tetap terlihat manis dengan berhiaskan jepit rambut kupu-kupu di rambutnya.

"Yesungie, ayo kita berangkat, aku tidak mau telat disaat yang penting seperti ini," ujarnya pada seseorang yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan decak kagum.

"Apa yang lagi yang kau tunggu? Kau mau lihat seorang Kim Kibum yang sangat sempurna ini terlambat hanya karena kau terus-terusan memandangiku dengan tatapan menjijikan seperti itu, eoh?" gadis itu berkata seraya mendorong orang itu dari belakang menuju mobil yang telah terparkir di depan rumahnya.

"Ahaha, aniyo kau ini memang manis Bummie. Tidak salah umma mu menitipkan kau pada kami selama di inggris sana". Pria yang dipanggil Yesungie itu berkata dan membalikan badannya sambil melapas tangan gadis itu. Dipegangnya kedua pundak gadis itu.

"Jangan pernah gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan Bummie, aku ingin kau memikirkan kembali keputusanmu. Aku tidak mau membuat banyak masalah," ucap pria itu.

"Kau meragukan Kim Kibum eoh?" ujar sang gadis seraya melepas tangan pria itu.

"Kajja, aku tidak mau terlambat". Gadis itu melangkah pergi mendahului pria.

~possessive~

Riuh suara orang-orang yang ditujukan pada gadis mungil yang sekarang telah duduk di singgasana sang presdir.

"Ternyata dia masih sangat muda, apa tidak apa-apa kita berikan jabatan presdir pada dia?"

"Ah.. Manisnyaa seandainya anakku bisa mendapatkan hatinya, aku pasti bahagia menjadi appa dari anak itu"

"Apa kau yakin dia baru berusia 19 tahun, aku ragu dia bisa menjalankan kerajaan bisnis ini"

"Aku yakin dia akan merengek, setelah tau betapa kejamnya dunia bisnis ini."

"Hebat sekali, masih sangat muda tapi sudah mengambil alih pekerjaan appanya"

"Gila, permainan macam apa ini. Menyuruh anak yang lebih cocok memanggilku umma dari pada menyebut nama depanku, cih"

Pujian, cercaan, keragu-raguan terdengar riuh diantara para pengusaha- pengusaha yang sekarang telah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Naneun Kim Kibum imnida, mulai hari ini saya akan mengambil perusahaan Kim Corp. Sedangkan untuk Park Corp., saya mempercayakannya kepada Kim Jongwoon untuk mengurusnya, terimakasih."

Kalimat itu terucap dengan lantang dari gadis itu, yang kini tengah membungkuk hormat. Tanpa disadari beberapa pasang mata mulai menatapnya dengan tajam.

Braak!

"Aku tidak setuju!" Suara gebrakan meja menggema di ruangan yang sekarang mulai sepi.

"Aku tidak setuju, perusahaan Park diambil alih oleh anak haram itu!" Ujar suara orang tadi kembali memekakkan telinga setiap orang yang berada di ruang rapat itu.

Ditatapnya pria itu dengan tatapan datar dari gadis itu, "Terserah Anda mau tidak setuju pada keputusan saya, tapi Anda harus mengingat sayalah pemegang hak waris tunggal dari Park Corp. Bukan anda Mr. Park Jiyong," dibalasnya ucapan itu dengan penuh penekanan pada saat menyebutkan namanya.

"Well, ini keputusan final dari saya, dan saya tidak pernah sudi untuk mendengar penolakan dari anda sekalian. Cukup sekian rapat hari ini masih banyak tugas kita untuk membuat perubahan disini, terima kasih," dengan senyum sinis nya kibum meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah ribut dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting menurutnya.

"Yesungie, aku minta data-data dari seluruh perusahaan Kim dan perusahaan Park, mulai dari siapa yg bekerja sama, sampai pada pemegang saham, dan jangan satu lagi, aku ingin catatan kematian dari umma dan appa, lakukan dengan cepat," ujarnya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

~possesive~

Aku mulai memasuki ruangan yang mengungkung kebebasan appaku selama ini. Kulihat sekeliling, ku hirup bau ruangan ini.. Masih kurasakan kehadiran appa, apa tadi appa melihat apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kuharap appa bahagia disana.. Aku berjalan lalu kuelus papan nama yang bertuliskan nama appaku, Kim Yongwoon. Kududuki kursi hitam yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan angkuhnya. Appa, apakah ini yang kau lihat setiap hari? Pandangan ku tertuju pada foto yang berada di samping laptop, disana terpampang 4 orang yang tersenyum dengan tulus. Kuelus foto itu sampai tiba-tiba..

Brak!

Pintu ruang kerja ku terbuka, kulihat pria yang tadi berada diruang rapat. Dia mendekati dengan tatapan yang seraya mencemoohku.

"Ada perlu apa Mr. Park Jiyong? Anda nampaknya terburu-buru sekali, sampai sampai lupa mengetuk pintu," aku mencoba menyapanya dengan sedikit penekanan pada tiap kata yang terucap dari mulutku.

Braak!

Dia menggebrak meja kerjaku, kutatap wajah kesal itu. Wajah itu penuh kebencian dan keputusasaan.

"Dasar kau gadis jalang! Beraninya kau menempatkan anak haram itu menjadi presdir di Park Corp. Dasar kau anak siaal!" Ditunjuknya mukaku dengan tangannya yang bergetar karena menahan marah.

Kutatap tajam matanya. "Anda jangan pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi didepan ku Jiyong-ssi," sahutku sinis.

Aku memang tidak mudah terpancing emosi tapi hati ini terasa sakit saat dia menyebut Yesung oppa adalah anak haram.

"Ahahaha, memang benar kan dia anak haram, anak dari selingkuhan nenekmu! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menerima keputusan ini. Tidak akan pernah!" dilontarkannya kata-kata kasar itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah diwajahnya. Hmm berani juga dia, nampaknya aku harus memulai permainan menarik ini hari ini. Dengan lihai tangan aku mengambil cutter yang tergeletak di ujung meja. Masih dengan ejekan-ejekannya yang memekakan telinga, pria menyebalkan itu terus berceloteh di depanku. Bosan, itu yang kurasa. Kunaikan tuas cutter itu naik turun naik turun berulangkali, begitu terus, hingga..

Prang! Dilemparnya benda yang sedari tadi kupandangi foto keluargaku! Ini sudah kelewatan.. Tanpa basa-basi aku melompat keatas meja dan mendorong badan pria itu ke dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Memang tubuh mungilku berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh pria itu yang lebih tinggi dari pada aku. Kutahan lehernya dengan lengan kiriku, sedangkan tangan kanan \ku masih bermain dengan cutter.

Kreek... naik turun kreek… naik turun.. Hanya suara cutter yang sekarang terdengar di ruangan ini. Kumainkan cutter itu didepan muka pria yang sekarang telah berubah pucat.

"Jangan pernah membangunkan singa yang sedang teridur pulas, tuan" aku membisikan kata-kata itu di dekat telinganya dan sedikit menggodanya dengan menjilat telinga itu.

Badan pria itu bergetar,

"Hahaha, baru segini sudah menciut, berani-beraninya merusak pemandanganku,cih!" batinku. Perlahan kugoreskan cutter itu ke wajah pria itu dengan perlahan. Cairan merah yang kental itu mulai mengalir.. Ingin rasanya kutorehkan lagi goresan indah di bibirnya yang hina karena telah menghina orang yang kucintai..

Pria itu memberontak, sedikit kutekan lenganku hingga kepala nya membentur dinding. Jangan remehkan aku, memang badanku kecil tapi begini-begini aku sudah menyandang sabuk hitam karate dan taekwondo. Muka pria ini makin pucat, heem nampaknya sedikit bermain dengannya akan menghilangkan rasa bosanku.

Ku torehkan lagi cutter itu di lehernya, cairan merah itu membuncah keluar. Dia mengerang.

"Ini peringatan untuk mu Jiyong-ssi. Sekali lagi Anda mengatakan 'hal itu' lagi bukan tidak mungkin cutter ini akan menjadi alat pencabut ajalmu," kujatuhkan cutter tersebut tepat di dekat kakinya.

Kulepaskan lenganku dari lehernya. Kulihat dia merosot jatuh dengan nafas terengah-engah. Wajahnya masih pucat. Kudekati wajah pria itu. Kudekatkan bibirku di pipinya yang sudah berubah merah darah. Sedikit kujilat darah yang ada di pipi itu dan dengan satu hentakan kutekan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Kuperingkatkan sekali lagi jangan pernah menampakkan mukamu lagi di depanku! Ingat itu Jiyong-ssi," sambil tersenyum kujauhkan mukaku dari pria itu. Darah sudah membasahi kemeja sebelah kanannya.. Kulihat lekat-lekat pria itu, dengan wajah ketakutannya.

"Dasar kau anak setan!" Hmm ternyata masih bisa bicara apa aku perlu menorehkan luka di lidahnya agar dia berhenti bicara? Pria itu sekarang mencoba untuk mengambil besi yang biasa digunakan Appa untuk mengorek-ngorek perapian. Dengan sigap kuinjak tangannya. Dia merintih kesakitan. Sedikit kugoyangkan kakiku rasanya ingin kuhilangkan daging yang berada di kakiku itu. Setelah kurasa cukup aku mengangkat kakiku dan dengan secepat kilat kutendang wajahnya..

Akhhhh..

Pria itu jatuh melintang, rintihan pria itu seakan menjadi candu bagiku. "Ahahha, ternyata memang kau gadis jalang, lahir dari rahim tikus laknat". Cih, pria sialan, rupanya dia ingin lebih dari sekedar bermain.

Setelah aku liat pria itu mulai mengambil pecahan kaca yang pada foto yang tadi dia lemparkan, ku tendang berkali-kali wajahnya. Darah mulai mengalir dari hidungnya. Mungkin hidungnya patah. Ku tendang membabi buta seluruh badan dari pria itu. Mati kau tikus laknat. Kuambil cutter yangtergeletak di lantai. Kuambil tangan pria itu yang masih berusaha menggapai pecahan kaca. Ku torehkan luka di telapak tangannya.

Ku torehkan gambar kupu-kupu. Aku bergegas mengambil korek api gas yang teronggok disamping perapian. Kubakar tangan pria itu yang telah kulukis. Pria itu meringis tanpa dapat membalas. Seharusnya dia masih bisa menggunakan kakinya untuk mempertahankan diri, ya aku tak terlalu memikirkan itu, mungkin dia terlalu ciut untuk melakukan itu.

"Jiyong-ssi, ingat ini hanya peringatan untukmu, jadi jangan berani macam-macam ne?" kutepuk-tepuk pipinya. Badannya kembali bergetar.

"Oh iya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mendatangiku tiap hari untuk mengingatku, cukup liat tanganmu kau pasti ingat aku. Lebih baik sekarang cepat pergi dari sini aku tidak mau mengotori ruangan appaku lebih dari ini." Ujarku sambil berlalu keluar ruangan kerja, setelah sebelumnya kuambil selembar foto yang tergeletak diantara sepihan kaca.

"Yesungie tolong bereskan tikus di dalam aku tidak mau ruangan appa menjadi kotor karena tikus busuk itu." Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju beranda kantor ini.. Ingin secepatnya menghirup udara segar.

"Bummie tolong jangan berbuat yang dapat merugikan dirimu sendiri, biarlah Park Jiyong yang mengurus Park Corp. Aku tidak pantas untuk mengurus perusahaan ummamu," perkataan Yesung oppa menghentikan langkahku.

"Harusnya kau lebih tau mengapa aku menyerahkan Park Corp. padamu, seorang KIM tidak akan dengan mudah percaya kepada orang lain selain KIM itu sendiri." Ku langkahkan kaki ingin secepatnya pergi dari tempat ini.

Umma Appa apa yang aku lakukan sudah benar?

~possesive~

Kututup semua program yang masih terpampang di layar laptopku, kulihat wallpaper laptopku. Seorang wanita yang manis dengan rambut yang terurai panjang dan jepit kupu-kupu yang selalu menghiasi indahnya surai kelamnya. Dia sedang membaca buku dibawah pohon ek yang rindang, angin membelai rambutnya.

Ya dia sempurna,

Akankah aku dapat merengkuhmu dalam pelukanku? Kuelus layar laptop, hingga suara operator membuatku terhenyak. Ahh penerbanganku akan berangkat ternyata. Kututup laptop itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas, kulangkahkan kakiku ke menuju gerbang keberangkatan, Korea, I'm coming. I hope I can see u again my angel Kim Kibum.

~posessive~

Gadis itu terus membolak balik berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi menumpuk di depannya, sesekali juga dia mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya yang sedari tadi bertengger di paha mulusnya.

"Ini aneh, berkas-berkas ini terlalu sempurna untuk orang seperti appa. Ini terlalu aneh, seakan semuanya sudah diatur rapi. Terlalu rapi malah," gumamnya sambil mulai menutar-mutar bolpen dengan lincahnya hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Tunggu, ini tidak mungkin!". Dia mulai mengetik kan sesuatu pada laptopnya lagi. Tidak lama mata indah yang sedari tadi menari-nari melihat layar laptop mengalirkan cairan beningnya yang menghiasi mata onyxnya yang indah.

"Umma, appa, aku pernah berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskan orang yang paling kucintai. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menjaga kalian. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, menemukan tikus laknat yang berani membunuh kalian.."

Bolpen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dia genggam erat sehingga terbelah dua, lalu memuncratkan tintanya mengenai tangan dan beberapa berkas didepannya.

~possesive~

Sialan binatang jalang! Binatang jalang macam apa yang berani melakukan ini pada kalian? Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka berkeliaran seenaknya, tidak akan pernah. Asal kalian tau saja berani menantang Cho Kyuhyun sama dengan MATI.

**3 days ago**

Ini tidak mungkin, umma tidak mungkin meninggalkan kami, umma orang yang tidak pernah melanggar janjinya. Aku tidak percaya umma pergi tanpa mengatakan sesuatu pada kami. Ini tidak mungkin. Lusa adalah hari penobatan Bummie, mereka sudah janji untuk datang. Umma dan appa kenapa kalian meninggalkan kami seperti ini. Ini terlalu janggal, aku harus menyelidikinya.

"Wookie noona sudah dapat apa yang aku minta? Ne.. Aku akan kesana..jangan biarkan Bummie tau tentang ini ne?" Aku menutup telpon dan bersiap-siap untuk memeninggalkan negara ini untuk ke Korea.

Tbc~

**qyu said : aha akhirnya update juga :D gimana? daebak? daebak kata aku sih, soalnya aku nggak bisa bikin FF macam gini. Hehehe. Semoga kalian suka, gomawo buat yang udah review, ngefave, ngefollow.. Boleh minta reviewnya lagi biar semangat?**

**qyuwithJJ sama siimalind mengucapkan minal aidin wal faizin, maaf lahir batin ya ^^~ selamat berlebaran bagi yang merayakan.**


End file.
